dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Anders/Approval
Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Vigil's Keep - Throne Room "So what would you do if you didn't have to be a Grey Warden?" Automatic conversation upon returning to the Vigil's Keep Throne Room, but can be initiated (Requires at least 26 approval). #'So what would you do if you didn't have to be a Grey Warden?' #*I'd go back to court, of course. (If you married royalty in Origins) #*Strange question to ask out of the blue. (to 2) #*I don't "have" to do anything. (to 3) #*Once you're a Warden, there's no going back. (to 2) #*I'd leave. There's plenty to do elsewhere. (to 3) #'Does nobody ever leave the Wardens?' #*Are you planning on leaving? (to 3) #*You can leave, but you'll be tainted forever. (to 3) #*I'm sure some do leave, sure. (to 3) #'I've never liked the idea of being trapped somewhere, to be honest. It reminds me of the Circle. You'd think after my seventh escape attempt, they'd give me credit for trying.' #*'Seven' escape attempts? (to 4) #*How is it that they didn't just execute you? (to 4) (non-mage wardens) #*And they didn't just make you tranquil? (to 4) (mage wardens) #*Are you thinking of escaping here, too? (to 4) #'You know, there ''is one thing I miss about the tower. My cat.' #*You had a cat? ''(to 5) #*Why didn't you take it with you? (to 5) #*Miss your little kitty, do you? (to 5) ##(If kitten was given to Anders prior to conversation)'' The only thing I ever missed about the Circle was that cat, to be honest.'' #*And now you have a new one. (ends conversation) #*So you mentioned before. (to 5) #*They let you have a cat in the tower? (to 5) #'There were days when that stupid cat was the only person I saw. Except for him not being a person. Still, I liked him. Poor Mr. Wiggums.' #*Why 'poor Mr. Wiggums'? #*I can't believe you called him that. #*Let's just move on. "May I point out that you're all right?" Speak to Anders after completing Freedom for Anders * Go ahead. * I'm 'all right'? * What brought this on? **Oh, you're not so much trouble. **I'm glad to have you around. ***So glad I could make it happen for you. ***Coupled with an early death, yes. ***This is serious business. **Just stay useful. (ends conversation) Vigil's Keep Statue of Andraste in the Courtyard * Aren't all humans? (available to a dwarf or elf Warden) * Don't say such things! (available to a human Warden) * It's just a statue. * Are you looking for realism? It's an icon. **I don't know much about human religion. (available to a dwarf or elf Warden) **She was fighting against mages. **She'd probably think it was a good start. **She'd probably be confused by it. ***I completely agree. ***But mages are dangerous. Gift Kitten for giving the gift. *He can stay at the Keep, then. *What do you want to do with him, then? *Maybe you're right. Amaranthine Chantry Board Quests * A Donation of Injury Kits (even if not in party)A Donation of Poultices * A Donation of Poultices (even if not in party) A Donation of Poultices * Out of Control (Quest) ** After accepting this quest from the chantry board in Amaranthine, speaking to Ser Rylien in order to continue the quest results in approval for Anders. Tree outside the city gates *"It comes complete with the smell of dogs and dust, but the freedom is in there too." *# You think being a Grey Warden is freedom? *# You really don't care for the Circle of Magi, do you? *# That's just someone baking a pie. *"Eventually, I'm sure they would have branded me a maleficar, true or not, and executed me." *#But you ARE a Blood Mage. (Available only if Anders has the Blood Mage specialization) *#Was the Circle of Magi so bad? *#Maybe you should accept the inevitable. *#I'm surprised they didn't do it sooner. *"There's nothing a mage can do to prove himself. Everyone needs to be protected from you. The end." *#But mages are dangerous. *#Welcome to the rest of the world. For any Elven or Dwarven Wardens, for Human Noble Warden *#There has to be a better way. *#I can sympathize. *"(sigh)''All I want is a pretty girl, a decent meal, and the right to shoot lightning at fools." *#Pretty girl. Right here. ''(Available to a female Warden) *#Sounds reasonable. *#That might be stretching it. *#With power comes responsibility. *#I think you're aiming too low. Freedom for Anders (initiated by Namaya) *'After speaking to Namaya in Amaranthine.' (Begins with, "I...suppose that requires some explanation.") ** No! Not at all! Don't be silly. ** What was she talking about? ** Friend of yours, I take it? ***To find a cache? ***You don't seem very good at eluding them. ***What did she learn? ****But you're a Grey Warden now. ****''(If Warden is a mage)'' Do you think they might have my phylactery? ****If that's what you want... ****This isn't a good idea, Anders. *****The answer is no. (ends conversation) ****You're right. They shouldn't be allowed to control you. *'Inside Abandoned Warehouse near the Merchants Guild.' **Encounter with Rylock ***You made a poor choice with this one, Commander. Anders will never submit, not to us and not to you. ***#So this was a lure? Nothing more? ***#He has made a fine Grey Warden so far. ***#You're probably right. ***The Chantry's authority supersedes the crown in this matter. You cannot hide within the Grey Wardens' ranks. ***#No. He stays with us. ***#And what will you give us in return? ***#*''Note that this option will revert to the latter given selections'' ***#*If you have selected to keep or turn in Anders, you will be given 2 subsequent choices depending on the selections ***#**Return him to our custody and we will leave your order to its business. Refuse, and there will be... problems. ***#**#No. He stays with us. ***#**#Fair enough. Take him and go. ***#**#*''Note that this option will also yield negative effect on Nathaniel Howe resulting a and losing Anders permanently.'' **After the fight is over ***Thank you. You stood by me, and I appreciate that. ***#You're a friend. Friends stick up for each other. ***#I need every Grey Warden. ***#I never liked templars much. ***#So no running away for you, I guess? ***#Just don't try that again. Kal'Hirol Lyrium Bucket in the Trade Quarter * Don't the dwarves object? * You thinking of going into business? * You don't care for the Chantry much, I see. **Sounds horrible. // Sound familiar. (if Warden is mage) **They don't have much choice. **What's the alternative? ***Perspective is good. ***Is this all you talk about? ***Instead, you're a Grey Warden. ****We become forgotten and die young. ****We remain vigilant. ****That sounds like a good start. ****Whatever we want to. Endgame Choices * Leave Anders in the Vigil's Keep upon receiving news of the attack on Amaranthine. * Choose to save Amaranthine. * Choose to defend the Vigil's Keep. , but if persuaded, no change. * Side with the Architect instead of killing him. Dragon Age II Friendship Friendship with Anders can generally be earned by siding with the mages or by being agreeable to him in conversation, or by directly confronting demons and blood mages. Act 1 * Act of Mercy: Tell Thrask you will help the mages Act of Mercy: Agree to help the mages escape (either by killing Thrask, or convincing him that they are dead) Act of Mercy: Choose "I'm your best friend" dialogue or defer to Varric upon exiting the cave after agreeing to help without killing Thrask * The Deep Roads Expedition: Refuse to deal with the Rock Wraith/Demon The Deep Roads Expedition: Agree to find the Wardens for Carver or Bethany * An Errant Letter: Tell Thrask you will keep his secret * Enemies Among Us: Ask Anders to assist with Idunna's compulsion: (note that this can be negated if you send her to the templars) * Enemies Among Us: Ask Anders to check if Keran is possessed: (note that this can be negated if you say you will have to tell the templars) (If Merrill is in your party you will only be able to ask her and gain no approval) * Enemies Among Us: The final conversation with Cullen in the Gallows Courtyard can earn various friendship points. "It's the templars' fault": ; "Keran should keep his status" * Long Way Home: When Merrill opens the barrier with blood magic, pick: "The demon, you mean." * Loose Ends (Meeran): Refuse to kill Harriman * Shepherding Wolves: Accept the quest from Sister Petrice * Shepherding Wolves: Refusing to turn over Ketojan * Talk to Anders: You can gain up to for a female/ for a male, but only via flirting. See the Quest page for details. * Wayward Son: Choosing to let Feynriel go free or to the Dalish * Visiting the Gallows: with Fenris in the party will initiate a dialog. If Anders is present and you end with "It is wrong to oppress Mages" option Act 2 * Visit Anders: There is a maximum of (for a female)/ (for a male) to be gained here with flirting, without it. See the Quest page for details. * Dissent: **Agree to help Anders **Stop Anders from killing the girl (star dialog option) (if on the Friendship path) **In the final conversation, if you simply give Anders Ser Alrik's papers (star dialog option) you will receive . If you talk to him and end the conversation by asking him to stay you can gain as much as . In that conversation, the following choices can net the maximum friendship: "Calm down" , "It wasn't your fault" , and then avoid the aggressive paths. * Night Terrors: **When Marethari asks to kill Feynriel in the Fade, reply "I can't do that". **Reject Topor's offer. **Save Feynriel instead of killing him in the Fade. * Repentance: Choose "I won't betray my friends" and then "Die, fiend!" for a total of . * A Bitter Pill: Defend the mages in the conversation after Hadriana's death. * Mirror Image: Deny Merrill the Arulin'Holm, or refuse at fist and then agree. * Offered and Lost: Say "Varnell and the others die." * Tevinter Chantry Amulet (quest): Give Anders the gift (on the Friendship path) Act 3 * Alone: Give Fenris to Danarius * Best Served Cold: Accept the quest from Orsino using the Diplomatic option * Best Served Cold: Speaking to Samson in support of the mages * Best Served Cold: Speaking to Thrask in support of the mages * Best Served Cold: Telling Orsino that Meredith must be stopped * Haunted: Give Sandal the idol piece to make a rune out of it * Justice (quest): Accept the quest via 'Kind/diplomatic responses . Accept the quest saying "You're wrong" followed by all Humorous responses, or with "What does that mean?" followed by all Kind/diplomatic responses . Accept the quest saying ""What does that mean?" followed by all Humorous responses . * Agreeing to help Anders get into the Chantry will net at the end of the quest Legacy DLC * Altar of Dumat: Defile the altar * Legacy (quest): Side with Larius * After looting Corypheus for the Seal of Dumat: Say that the origin of the darkspawn doesn't justify the treatment of mages today Rivalry Rivalry with Anders can generally be earned by siding with the templars or the Circle or by refusing to champion the oppressed or enslaved. Act 1 * Act of Mercy: Tell Thrask to deal with the mages himself * Act of Mercy: Tell Alain he must return to the Circle (aggressive option) * Act of Mercy: Tell Grace you will not help her * Act of Mercy: Once you exit the Runaway's Cavern, turn the mages over to the templars * An Errant Letter: Tell Thrask pay me or I'll expose you * Bait and Switch: Choosing "I'm well aware." when Fenris confronts you with your mage companion(s). * Enemies Among Us: Send Idunna to the templars (note that this can be negated if you asked Anders to help with the compulsion) * Enemies Among Us: Tell Keran he must go back to the templars. (note this can be negated if you asked Anders to check for possession) * Enemies Among Us: The final conversation with Cullen in the Gallows Courtyard can earn various rivalry points. "You're right" ; "You can't take any chances" * Long Way Home: When Merrill opens the barrier with blood magic, pick: "It did help us." * Loose Ends (Meeran): Kill Harriman. * Shepherding Wolves: Reject the quest from Sister Petrice * Shepherding Wolves: Hand Ketojan over to the arvaarad * Talk to Anders: You can gain up to . See the Quest page for details. * Wayward Son: Convincing Feynriel to go to the Circle * Wayward Son: Choosing Aggressive dialog option, "I will stop him" when speaking to Arianni in the Alienage * Wayward Son: If Feynriel is sent to the Gallows, have Anders in the party when informing Arianni at the end of the quest * Visiting the Gallows with Fenris in the party will initiate a dialog. If Anders is present and you end with "The Circle is necessary" option * Visiting the Gallows at some point after Enemies Among Us, you can speak to Cullen about the templars. If Anders is present and you end with "I support the templars" option * The Deep Roads Expedition: Deal with the Rock Wraith/Demon Act 2 * Visit Anders: There is a maximum of to be gained here with flirting, without it. See the Quest page for details. * Dissent: Stop Anders from killing the girl (star dialog option) (if on the Rivalry path) * Dissent: In the final dialogue with Anders, take the aggressive path , although you must end by asking him to stay with you. * Night Terrors: Tell Keeper Marethari you will make Feynriel Tranquil if needed * Night Terrors: Say you will accept Torpor's offer and when given the two options "Anders is right" and "Back off Anders", select the latter to fight Justice inside of the Fade. Even if after you kill Justice and then talk to Torpor you choose to select "I don't work with demons", Anders will still think you made a deal with Torpor and you will retain the corresponding rivalry points * Repentance: Saying "I do like power..." and "That's a good point" to Allure (without stating you will not betray your friends) * Mirror Image: Give the arulin'holm to Merrill the first time the asks for it (no rivalry gain if in romance with Anders) * Questioning Beliefs Choosing the aggressive options will give * Tevinter Chantry Amulet (quest): Give Anders the gift (on the Rivlary path, patch 1.02 or later) Act 3 * Check on Anders: Choose the Aggressive option ("Mages are dangerous") in the second dialogue. * A New Path: When Merrill is grieving over the Keeper's death, say "She Keeper was stupid." * Best Served Cold: Accept the quest from Meredith using the options "How can I Help?" and "Very Well." * Best Served Cold: Accept the quest from Orsino using the option "I'll stop them." * Best Served Cold: Telling Samson that the mages must be stopped * Best Served Cold: Telling Orsino that Meredith was not involved * Best Served Cold: Telling Meredith who was involved in the conspiracy against her ("I'll name names") * Haunted: Let Varric keep the idol piece * Justice: Accept the quest saying "You're right" followed by all Aggressive responses. . Accept the quest with "What does that mean?" followed by all Aggressive responses gives . (Don't reject request.) * Justice: Refuse to help him get into the Chantry for and an immediate end to the quest (which prevents one final talk and costume change). Agreeing to get him in the Chantry without max Rivalry yields an unavoidable . Then, finishing the quest with anything less than max Rivalry leads to another unavoidable . **Warn either Grand Cleric Elthina or Cullen with the "star" dialogue with Anders in the party, after completing the quest. Availability depends on whether you helped him or not. , or will only negate a small portion of the Friendship gained by not cutting the quest short. * On the Loose: Send Emile de Launcet back to the Circle after allowing him to spend the night with Nella . If you refuse to let him spend the night and send him back immediately you should get . * On the Loose: During the final conversation with Meredith, telling him to be quiet after he tries to blame the situation on the templars and Meredith Legacy DLC * Altar of Dumat: Offer a tribute to Dumat * Legacy (quest): Side with Janeka Category:Guides